trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Molmagh
(Gravestone) Late Hive of Scum and Villainy. Location: 3.9/-9.9 Source: Starbase 600 game Races present: Klingon, Human, scattered others. All are temporary. Tech level: What you bring with you. Politics: Holding of House Javos. Religion: What you bring with you. Notes: The ecology was destroyed by a mad Ferengi that plunged his ship into the world's moon, at warp two. It was never a great planet to start with. The bombardment of moon bits did not help at all. One can stand unaided on Molmagh, but that condition is not expected to last. Oxygen production is lower than the oxidation rate. Molmagh was controlled by a rouge house, House Q'hin, it was at best a pirate base. The collision caused a significant subspace storm and the debris destroyed the marginal world's usefulness. The USS Jim Lovell under Captain Jay P Hailey (2) was the principle rescue ship. He and Commander L'ira (2) acquired both Malandia and Alex there. Recent events have shown that Molmagh has not been totally abandoned. An even lower class of lowlife than the low class lowlife types that inhabited it previously is hanging out there. On the discovery that Molmagh is seething with useful bits of the past that previous inhabitants ignored, the Klingon Empire has urged House Javos to move in and secure the world. A Joint Klingon/Federation team are both working the way too many digs and the effort to recover the ecology to at least the sustainable stage. Respirator archeology is not much fun. To that end huge amounts of green algae are being grown and released into the oceans. No effort is being spared to recover what existed. They simply want a planet you can breath the air on. Molmagh still suffers a high rate of meteor impact. Most at this time are small rocks that threaten nothing. The big ones having been chased down and eliminated, usually creating more small rocks. The moon is a shattered boiling hulk and a ring of debris has formed hindering navigation. Elements of the Story Known to be a base for pirates that troubled the Starbase 224 to Starbase 600 run. A Ferengi driven mad by a bio-weapon slams his ship into the moon at warp 2. This does no one good it kills hundreds that were working on the moon, including Malandia's mother. The USS Jim Lovell landed to rescue civilians. A hijacking attempt was made, and failed. Li'ira 2 was latched onto by Malandia a gold Orion orphan girl. Other ships both Federation and Klingon are called in to both evacuate and to reduce the debris that threaten the planet. The latter effort fails in the long term goal. The echosphere is destroyed. Dr Mor'phas and his collection of motley elevated animals, including Alex were rescued. A monastery of Klingon Mind Witches, Mistresses of mental and psionic discipline, was located and their library and well as themselves was recovered. The order was thought dead. They were relocated to Freehold. They are networking with Ane. Some people are scared witless. For their heroic and doomed effort to save all they could House Q'hin is absolved of dishonor by the Klingon High Council. Their banner is hung in the Hall of Honor. The House is dead. Further Events A Jubextor archive has been located, an extensive one, that was trapped of all things. It is being excavated by a joint Starfleet/House Javos expedition. The Ferengi antiquities dealer Ank is poking his lobes into things. Think a shorter Belloq. He claims to have bought the planet and the treasures to be found only to find that House Javos has precedence over historical artifacts and Klingons play rough. A careful scan proves that Molmagh is covered in archeology. Jubextor, HurQ and others. House Javos is working to secure a colony and if possibly recover the planet. The past may save Molmagh's future. Category:Planets Category:Klingon Space Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Epiphany Trek